Neodragon
"Neodragon" (ネオドラゴン Neodoragon) is an attribute. Lore The Neodragons are the descendants of the Armordragons in a far-off future in which Dragon World has become a futuristic society called Star Dragon World. They have augmented their bodies with machinery to become dragonic cyborgs of sorts. However, this means that their bodies are susceptible to breaking down in which case they must undergo maintenance or else they will die. List of Sets with Neodragon Cards *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis *X Booster Set Alternative 1: Crossing Generations *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation *X Character Pack 2: Excessive!! 100 Yen Star Dragon (JP) *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ *H Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Star *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords *H Special Series 1: Super Strong!! Buddy Rare Triple Deck (JP) *D Special Series 2: Dual Start Deck, Star Form Guidepost & Cosmo Elimination (JP) *D Start Deck 2: Cross Dragoner List of Neodragon Cards Dragon World Monsters Size 2 *Aspiration Existence, Bal Dragon & Jackknife *Pizza Party! Bal Dragon & Jackknife Star Dragon World Impacts *Radiant Punisher!! Monsters Size 0 *Brown Dwarf, Crewgar *Brun Deus, Akision *Eliminator, Discarnea *Eliminator, Dust Remnant *Eliminator, Qualia * Eliminator, Sugar *Eliminator, Torus * Life Envoy, Nectar *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Destructor *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Orthmatter *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Varion *Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant Size 1 *Aeon Envoy, Soma *Aettir "SD" *Azul, Tesslamagna *Child Star, Astrojet *Code "CHOCO", The Baby *Dustring, Mini Spiral *Dynamic Star, Meteor Fallen *Infinitude Envoy, Amrita *Jupiter One, Iorctos *Rainbow Vision, Shadowscare *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Hadron *Shooting Star, Balmeteor *Star Cruiser, Orbital *Star Dragoner, Astrobeacon *Star Dragoner, Blazer *Star Dragoner, Crossfear *Star Dragoner, Currentring *Star Dragoner, Duaraizer *Star Dragoner, Jackknife "SD" *Star Dragoner, Luminous Blue *Star Dragoner, Zextant *Star Guardian, Jackknife "SD" *The Crater, Basin *V Gradation, Quantum Ruler Size 2 *Clustar, Magma Ocean *Demonblaze, Maxwell *Eternal Envoy, Aettir *Eliminator, Sharkline *Envoy of Eternity, Elixir *Fix Star, Athtress *Fourth Dimension, Mobius *Full Liberate Jackknife *Future Dragon, Drum the Neo *Future Gazer, Jackknife *Galaxy Dragoner, Jackknife *Giant Star, Leitning *Hero Dragon, Jackknife *Hold Star, Envelope *INV Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Catastrophe Cord *Jackknife "Overwrite" *Jackknife, "Neo Aggressor" *Jackknife, "Superior Plasma" *Jupiter Two, Eumercular *Line Legion, Safer Tear *Mother Space, Oortcloud *Meteoswarm, Zenislator *Photon Crown, Geocorona *Radiant Dragoner, Jackknife "Sol Aster" *Radiant Guardian, Jackknife "Aster" *Railgun, E Magneliaz *Red Shift, Spectrums *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Worldporter *Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord *Star Dragon of Hope, "Jackknife Aster" *Star Dragoner, Heliopause *Star Dragoner, Jackknife *Star Dragoner, Magellaclouds *Star Dragoner, Meteoroid *Star Dragoner, Protofuser *Star Dragoner, Straggler *Star Dragoner, T Alpha *Star Guardian, Jackknife *Stardust, Globule *Stronger Teagle:01 *The Genesic, Omega Big Bang *Ultra Violet, Black Specter *Vert Deus, Matrix Size 3 *All Alive, Gordirocs Z *All Deus, Sfellmion *Cosmic Storm, Greisen ZK *Cosmo Strada, Galaxias *Demise Star Dragon, Big Crunch *Dragonic Armored Ship, Marshal Fortress *Four Quasar, Stein Cross *High Eliminator, Zodiac *Mega Particle, Aero Soul *Radiate Burst, Gamma Radius *Star Dragon of Bonds, Jackknife *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Full Burst" *"Suzaku Kenran" Variable Cord *The Law, Gairaplus *The Over, EX Dimension Impact Monsters Size 2 *Fake Dragoner, Jackknife *Jackknife "Full Liberate Cannon!" *Jackknife, "Astro Guardner!" *Jackknife, "Dragoner Wall!" *Jackknife, "Exceed Arms!" *Jackknife, "Galactical Punisher!" Size 3 *Jackknife, "EXAM STYLE" *Magellaclouds, "Magellanic Stream!" *Marshall Fortress, "Megalo Sanction!" *Zenislator, "Rain the Vertex!" Dual Cards Monsters Size 2 *Best Teacher and Student, Bal Dragon & Jackknife (Star Dragon/Dragon) *Neo Braver, Ars Grande (Star Dragon/Dungeon) *Successor Dragon, Gaia Link (Star Dragon/Dragon) Size 3 *Blue Sun, Balle Soleil (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Brilliance of the Twin Star, Zodiac (Star Dragon/Legend) *Deity of the Sun, Balle Soleil (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Endeavor Star Deity, Tierkreis (Star Dragon/Legend) *High Eliminator, Zodiac (Star Dragon/Legend) *Hollowed Arms, Zodiac (Star Dragon/Legend) *Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac (Star Dragon/Legend) *Star Deity Fusion Dragon, Zodiac "es" (Star Dragon/Legend) *Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Transcend Dragon Emperor, Ewigkeit (Star Dragon/Ancient) Impact Monsters Size 2 *Jackknife, "World Linker!" (Star Dragon/Dragon) Size 3 *Balle Soleil, "Bal-Blaster the Final!" (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Balle Soleil, "Eternal Bal-Blaster!" (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) List of Neodragon Support Cards *All cards with Crossnize. *All Deus, Sfellmion *Star Alternate *Buddy Recall *Cosmo Base, "G Attractor" *Deity of Law *Dragoner's Beat *Eliminator, Jerkline *Eliminator, Torus *Energy of Universe *Espada Renard *Future Astrology(Star Dragon/Legend) *Legblade Rejecter *Jackknife, "Astro Guardner!" *Jackknife, "EXAM STYLE" *Jackknife "Full Liberate Cannon!" *Jackknife, “Galactical Punisher!” *Scramble Crossnize *Single Star, Neo Medea *Snowy Dragon Force *Speculight Ring *Speed of Light, Tri Elements *Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant *Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac (Star Dragon/Legend) *Star Dragoner, Luminous Blue *Star Hand, Arms Controller *Star Launcher, Soulcanon *Star Jack Repair *The Radiant Guardians! *V Gradation, Quantum Ruler *Mirage Vision Category:Dragon World Category:Star Dragon World